Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Lava (human alias Honda Sawa) is the twelve oldest Scorpium Ultra and wields the power of magma, introduced from Ultraman One (season 4). In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, he becomes the elder brother of Tsuchi. History Past Lava leads a fairly normal life since young, he signed the Pact Scroll while mastering the power and after defeating the invading Colossal, and close with the Terrariums. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Lava first appeared fighting against Virus and Belial, but was easily defeated and corrupted by Voiderium. During his fight with Xena, Lava was purified and meets Dark Sceptor. Lava later joined the latter with taking down his father, but the failure of stopping Virus from initiating an apocalypse explosion forced Messiah to restore the entire universe. Lava joins the Ultras from Showa Universe against Evil Messiah but after a losing battle, Lava merged with Cure, who partnered himself with One Hexagonal with putting an end to the evil deity. Celestial then continued exploring space. Appearances on Earth During the visits on Earth, Lava was present with dealing against the Soul Mages and Flametron, which was brought forth by Breaker. A weakened him was forcibly teleported back into Planet Terra by Breaker, causing him to become absent while the Tomoya Family defeated the evildoers of their kind. Lava returned the second time with Windy and All for the purpose of assisting Sceptor against the combined threats of Hyozan, Ex-Basser "Aurora", Taisun and Orochi. The three of them then departed, while entrusting Sceptor with the descend of Jugglus Reflector. Subsequent History In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Lava ventured to an alternate Showaverse to recruit Ultras there in fighting against Kumasaga at Side Space Universe before fighting alongside Windy, Celestial, Vader and Trident, assisting the other Ultras in fighting against the Dracos. Ultra Fight Geed TBA Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Lava took the role of cultivating his younger brother Tsuchi into a nurtured warrior, where the brothers had teamed up with the invaders of Planet Lava. At one point, the brothers and All saved Blitz and Flora and forcing Vipermayu into retreat. Near the finale, Lava was among the older Scorpium Ultras restoring imbalances caused by Vipermayu while the younger ones eradicated the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Lava was recruited by Cure to investigate the sudden disappearance of Yvon. With Virus and his children venturing towards Planet Tenebris to save her after the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, Lava later arrived at the "Floating Continent" and handled against Vampir while Cure finished off the resurrected Guar Army, before regrouping with the team Lava was assigned to. As part of the older generation Scorpium Ultras, he merged with Cure the second time and killing off Vampir after Cure joined hands with Atlanta. With peace restored, Lava returned back towards home. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Sawa transfoms with his own willpower *'Grip Strength': 55, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 110, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Jumping Height': 650 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Lava lifeforce is linked to Planet Terra, anything bad to the lava flowing in the planet will greatly affect Lava. In his Phoenix Form, Lava should only use it for a short while. Features *'Color Timer': Lava has a fiery-shaped Color Timer, measuring his energy. *'Lava Gem': A diamond-shaped gem, glowing bright orange. *'Lava Bracers': Fiery-shaped bracers on both of his elbows and legs. *'Lava Tector': Lava has protectors representing the symbol of fire, the sturdiest part of his body. *'Ultra Armour': Lava has an Ultra Armour that is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. *'Flaming Phoenix': As "Phoenix" Form, he gains a pair of flaming wings from his back which served as energy reserves Forms - Dark= Dark Form :;Stats His stats are the same as his Normal Form This is the form that Lava took when Virus corrupted him, this represents his "dark" self where in the future he embraces the darkness. He does not wield the Lava Sword in this form. :;Special *'Dark Lava Ray': The dark version of his Lavarium Ray. *'Spiker Ripper': The dark version of his Lavarium Ripper, where ripper arcs of energy with spikes are released. :;Abilities *'Energy Shield': Lava channels energy and erects a barrier to block attacks. *'Afloat': Ability to stay afloat with anti-gravity waves. *''' "Dark" Magma Manipulation''' **'Darkium Spin Rock' **'Dark Kinetic Splasher' **'Dark Fiery Phoenix' **'Dark Aura' **'Dark Wall' *'DarkFire Splash' :;Physcial *'Dark Phoenix Kick': Lava jumps in height ground and delivers an extremely powerful kick with his both legs engulfed with dark fire. *'Dark Phoenix Double Punch': Lava covers his hands with rock and dark fire, rushes towards his foes and punches them with great strength. *'Strength': In his dark form, Lava has greater strength, able to fight equally with Xena despite his age. *'Darkium Ram': Lava charges himself with fire and rams his foes at great speed. - Phoenix= Phoenix This is Lava's ultimate form, this is his "future self" were he understand the true potential of this form. Although it has not physically appeared, it will appears as a luminous figure when he uses his elemental attacks. He obtains this form after Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. *'Grip Strength': 90, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 180, 000 tonnes *'Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 700 km/h :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal mode': Lava retains stronger version of his Normal mode powers. *'Magma Manipulation': An evolution to his power as a magma manipulator.n **'Lavarium Molten': Lava’s strongest attack as an Ultra, releasing a barrage of rock columns and destroying anything in the path. **'Lavarium Inferno': Lava creates a gigantic cloud of ashes, and releasing a powerful rainshower of inferno balls. **'Lavarium Rupture': Lava triggers a fiery landslide, releasing a pyroclastic flow, burning anything it hits. Alternatively, Lava creates a fiery fissure which weakens his foes greatly. **'Lavarium Terraform': Lava boils the ground with lava, forming volcanic islands, creating a scorching environment and gaining an environmental advantage. Terraforming technique. **'Lavarium Tornado': A powerful fiery tornado created, and dispersing fire energy slashes from it which amplifies the damage dealt. **'Lavarium Geyser': Lava manipulates geothermal energy with the ground, and shooting flaming geysers to strike her foes. **'Lavarium Dragon': Lava's signature move, Lava creates 7-8 (Max:40) dragons filled with magma. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Lava Balls': The mystical energy of the dragons is released, molten rocks launched rapidly at foes. ***'Lava Splash': The dragons signature ability, firing a splash of lava from their mouth. :;Special *'Lavarium Sun Stream': A more powerful version of his Lavarium Sun-Ray. :;Physical Carried from normal form. }} Trvia *N/A Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus